Smile
by Just-For-Kicks-XP
Summary: SONGFIC. Based on 'Smile' by 'Uncle Kracker'. Set after manga, sometime after the boys got their bodies back and returned form their travels. Just some nice fluffy EdWin goodness, and who doesn't like that? Mainly the result of too much Cola at 11pm. R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not the song, not the people, not even the name. *Sniff*

The sun was beaming down on Risembool that day, its warm rays forcing their way through the clouds and bouncing off the calm surface of the lake. Children's laughter and splashing could be heard as the village kids made the most of the nice weather that was so rare this early in Spring. A young woman watched them as they played, smiling to herself. She could remember when she and her two best friends would play just like them. It was a simpler time.

_You're better than the best;_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light._

Winry stood and stretched, shaking her long blonde hair out of her eyes, and began walking to her house a little way away. If she squinted, she could just make out a figure on her roof, and another standing underneath it by the floor. Her smile widened and her pace quickened; she really couldn't wait to see those two goofballs.

_Cooler than the flipside of my pillow, that's right._

_Completely unaware._

_Nothing can compare to where you send me._

"Ed! Al!" The two figured turned to look at her, and not surprisingly, Ed who had been working on the broken roof tiles again, nearly lost his balance when he tried to wave energetically down at her.

"Hey, Winry," The younger of the two brothers answered, smiling widely. "So, did you get what you needed?"

Winry nodded. "Yep! I think I might even have enough to make two this time."

"Awesome!" A voice yelled down from above, and a pair of boots landed heavily beside her. She didn't even have time to jump back in surprise before Ed's arms wrapped around her, pulling her close.

_Let's me know that it's ok. Yeah, it's ok,_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade;_

"You alright?" He asked, smirking triumphantly down at her. It was all Winry could do to nod feebly back, distracted as she was. His eyes really were gorgeous, such a brilliant gold...

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record,_

_Crazy on a Sunday night._

A large grin spread across Edward's face as he relished in the effect he had on her. He raised one hand and gently bopped her on the back her head. "Earth to Winry? Is anyone home?" She looked up with a start, but after seeing the look on her fiancé's face, she giggled.

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

"Nope!" She declared and pulled away from him, still clutching a very full basket of apples in her arms. "Come back later, I might be back then." And with that she started to run away from him, laughing maniacally.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

_Oh, you make me smile!_

"Oh no, you don't!" Ed laughed and gave chase. After all those years of chasing and running away from bad guys, he had gotten pretty fast at running, and within seconds he was level with her. He let out a victorious war cry and glomped her, sending her basket of apples skidding across the grass.

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along,_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack,_

_And just like that;_

Giggling, the couple untangled themselves and rolled over onto their backs. Winry grabbed Ed's hand then twisted to kneel above him. "Gottcha." Edward murmured, grinning wildly; Winry grinned back and planted a firm kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, you did."

_You steal away the rain and just like that;_

_You make me smile like the sun._

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like record._

A stern voice interrupted them. "Do you mind?" The pair looked up to see Al striding towards them, but his expression was one of amusement. They suddenly pulled apart awkwardly, blushing.

"S-sorry, Al, got a bit carried away there." Ed apologised, rubbing the back of his head. His brother laughed and shook his head. "No problem...just next time warn me when you going try and pull that again, so I can make sure I'm a good 20 miles away from the vicinity." With that, he winked cheekily and strolled back toward the house, whistling. He didn't get long before Ed fell into step behind him, and swiftly whacked him upside his head. "Remind me to do the same the next time Mei comes over."

_Crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

Winry watched the two brothers squabbling and chuckled softly to herself as she picked up the stray apples. Some things never change, do they?

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild,_

_Oh, you make me smile!_

She ran after them, and caught up just as they reached the house. "Could've waited for me, y'know." She grumbled and set the heavy basket down, rubbing her aching back. The look that Al gave her was sympathetic, although she couldn't say the same for her so-called 'beloved'. He was smirking down at her again, and she could just see the cogs whirring behind those golden eyes, a playful look etched on his face.

"What are you thinking about now?" She wondered aloud, and stood on her tiptoes so her eyes were nearly level with his. The fact alone that she had to do that now, always brought a smile to Ed's face, as although his height complex were mostly a thing of the past, it reminded him of a statement she had once made when they were young and he had asked her to marry him.

"_I just don't like guys who are shorter than me."_ 'Well, that was hardly a problem now, was it?' He thought. Apparently, his thoughts had made themselves known via his expression, and now Winry was gazing _up_ (Ha!) at him, her featured scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"What? What's so funny?"

_Don't know how I lived without you,_

'_Cause every time I get around you,_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes._

Winry couldn't understand what was up with Ed. First he looked mischievous, then proud, then distant, then proud again, and now he just looked like he wanted to laugh at her.

"Nothing!" He answered knowingly, then playfully pinched her nose. "You're really cute sometimes, you know that?

_You make me smile._

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee,_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild._

Winry was speechless for a moment, but then just giggled. And giggled. And giggled. And giggled some more. She looked up at him was bright tears of mirth in her eyes, then reached up and poked him in the cheek. "Not nearly as much as you, you goon!"

_You make me smile like the sun,_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird,_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record._

Edward let out another laugh and dived on his fiancé, tickling her in every place he could reach, while she begged for mercy in hysterics. They rolled around on the floor in a way that any passerby would consider extremely inappropriate, but anyone who knew them would know better.

_Crazy on a Sunday night,_

_You make me dance like a fool,_

_Forget how to breathe,_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee._

Finally, exhausted but laughing, they pulled apart and got to their feet. Winry eyed Ed playfully. "You win this time, Edward Elric." Ed just smiled and shrugged.

"Of course; I always do." He winked at her and strutted off inside, to where his brother was in the kitchen, writing an extremely long letter to Mei. Hesitating for a moment, she picked up her basket and took one last peek at the children by the lake.

'It's funny,' She thought, 'how despite how so much has changed since then, Ed can still make me laugh like he did when we were just children. Then again, I guess we're all just children at heart, aren't we? I know Ed is...And I wouldn't have him any other way.'

She waved at the children, and to her surprise, one of them waved back. It was a small, shy gesture, but it still put a massive smile on her face, that stayed there for the rest of the day.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild;_

_Oh, you make me smile..._


End file.
